Face caché
by yaonne-san
Summary: Un tueur mystérieux sévit à New-York et il n'est pas inconnu de Ryo ( fic complète )
1. Chapitre 1 : Je te protégerais

Face caché  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Angst , policier et un soupçon de yaoi .  
  
Couple : Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Fake ne sont pas à moi par contre Kevin , le colonel Jackson et Ange Wing et Andy sont à moi enfin presque parce que le tome 1 parle d'un ami quand Ryo était dans l'armé pour le reste tout droit sorti de mon imagination à commencé par son nom .  
  
Maintenant place à la fic .  
  
Chapitre un : Je te protégerais .  
  
Dans la jungle épaisse régnait une atmosphère quasiment étouffante et une chaleur à crevé mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les deux silhouettes qui courraient comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses . L'une des deux silhouette semblait avoir du mal à suivre l'autre et toutes deux étaient obligé de s'arrêter toutes les demi-heure . Sachant que l'autre n'en pouvait plus , la plus grande silhouette porta son camarade sur son dos puis se remit en route . Il fallait trouver un médecin au plus vite , sinon il ne tiendrait plus longtemps . Après deux heures de marche forcé , le porteur déposa son ami près d'un arbre et examina la blessure . La balle avait traversé la jambe et son camarade perdait beaucoup de sang mais heureusement aucun nerf n'avait été touché . Le blessé qui s'était évanouit reprit ses esprits et montra à son compagnon d'infortune une lueur d'incompréhension et de panique dans ses yeux noirs. Son ami pour le rassurer caressa ses cheveux blond .Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait des origines japonaises ?  
  
" Pourquoi Andy ? "Demanda le blessé .  
  
Andy pour toute réponse le prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort . Hélas il n'avait aucune réponse hormis qu'on les avaient trahis et qu'ils étaient les seuls survivant de leur groupe . D'un geste machinal il passa sa main dans ses cheveux brun en brosse . Son ami était blessé avec une forte fièvre et ils étaient poursuivis , en bref rien de bien réjouissant . Soudain ses yeux gris se durcirent , non ! Quoiqu'il arrive ils réussiront à s'en sortir .  
  
" Ryo écoute moi ! Supplia Andy , tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au point de rencontre .  
  
---- Mais , protesta son interlocuteur , si les autres aussi voudront nous éliminés !  
  
---- Impossible ! Affirma le brun , celui qui doit normalement nous récupéré est le colonel Jackson . C'est un mec bien , jamais il n'aurait été complice d'une telle chose !  
  
---- Dick ! Jack ! Steve ! Et tout les autres ! Ils sont tous mort ! Pleura Ryo.  
  
---- Oui , et crois moi celui qui nous a vendu paiera ainsi que ce salaud de Kevin ! Mais pour l'instant reprend toi , je te promets que je nous sortirait de cette jungle puante ."  
  
Ryo regarda son aîné de cinq ans , oui ! Il pouvait lui faire confiance , il les sortirait de là . Après s'être accordé encore cinq minutes de repos Andy porta de nouveau Ryo et reprit la route . Le brun commençait à désespéré lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu du rendez-vous avec l'hélicoptère du colonel . Andy cru que son coeur allait cesser de battre tant il était angoissé mais lorsqu'il vit l'appareil et le colonel Jackson soupira de soulagement . Le colonel était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années , les cheveux roux légèrement grisonnant aux tempes et qui possédait de magnifiques yeux vert qui s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'il riait , ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce moment . Sans laisser le temps à son supérieur de lui poser des questions Andy déposa son fardeau à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère et une fois chose faite se tourna vers le colonel .  
  
" MacCoy ! Explication !  
  
---- Oui mon colonel ! Répondit Andy tout en se mettant au garde à vous . Nous avons été pris en embuscade , Ryo et moi sommes les seuls survivants .  
  
---- Par les vieilles chaussettes de tante Pétunia ! Comment avez vous fait votre compte ?  
  
---- Trahison mon colonel .  
  
---- Mais par qui ?  
  
---- Par ceux qui n'avaient plus besoin des anges de la mort .  
  
Le colonel pâli . Evidemment , le gouvernement était de plus en plus critiqué par le fait de la création d'un groupe d'assassin , les anges de la mort , faisant le sale boulot que l'on confiait généralement à des agents de la CIA . Andy était le roi de l'explosif , Ryo grâce à sa vue extraordinaire était un tireur d'élite , Jack savait manier un couteau comme personne , tous avait leur spécialité et leur façon de tuer .  
  
" Ils sont tous mort ? Demanda le colonel Jackson .  
  
---- Non , Kevin est toujours de ce monde .  
  
---- Et où est-il ?  
  
---- J'espère pour lui très loin d'ici ."  
  
En disant cela une lueur cruelle avait brillé dans ses yeux gris .  
  
" Bien ! Montez maintenant ! Ordonna le colonel . Nous devons faire soigner Randy très vite .  
  
---- Oui monsieur .  
  
Andy monta à l'arrière avec Ryo et caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Lorsqu'il dormait il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant .  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas child ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant . "  
  
µµµµµµ 27e commissariat de New-York µµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo soupira , Dee l'avait encore laissé écrire le rapport tout seul , bon il était inutile de se plaindre . Le policier allait se remettre au travail lorsque le téléphone sonna .  
  
" Maclane à l'appareil , j'écoute !  
  
---- Salut Ryo cela faisait un bail ! "  
  
Ryo pâlit , cette voix ! Non c'était impossible !  
  
" Alors Ryo on ne dit plus bonjour aux copains !"  
  
Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre , il avait raccroché . Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et rien ne semblait vouloir les calmer . Il ne prit conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'on le secoua .  
  
" Eh Ryo ! Ma parole t'es sourd !  
  
---- Dee !  
  
---- Oui ! Qui veux tu que cela soit d'autre ? Aller viens y a l'autre qui nous a fait demander . "  
  
L'autre c'était Rose Barclay , leur nouveau commissaire . Ryo suivit donc Dee mais ne pouvait oublié le coup de fil . Il avait reconnu la voix , c'était Kevin , ce sale traître . Dee entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Barclay rejoint de près par Ryo . Rose n'était pas seul , avec lui se trouvait une séduisante jeune femme de vingt-six vingt-sept ans , elle avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et de magnifique yeux bleus . Elle représenté la femme dans toute sa splendeur malgré son T-Shirt et son Jean .  
  
" Mademoiselle Wing je vous présente les inspecteurs Maclane et Latener. Fit Barclay .  
  
---- Enchantée messieurs , vous pouvez m'appeler Ange .  
  
---- Ange Wing hein ! Se moqua gentiment Dee , puis se tournant vers le commissaire . Pourquoi vous nous avez fait appeler ? On a pas que ça à faire nous !  
  
---- Dee ! Soupira Ryo . Excusez le mademoiselle w ...  
  
---- Ange !  
  
---- Ange ! Mais Dee est quelqu'un de très colérique .  
  
---- Je ne suis pas colérique !  
  
---- Si je vous ai fait venir , coupa Rose , c'est parce que j'ai besoin de mes meilleurs enquêteur et comme Ryo est votre équipier je suis aussi obligé de faire appel à vous .  
  
---- Trop aimable !  
  
Dee fulminait , il aimait de moins en moins leur commissaire .  
  
" De quoi s'agit il ? Demanda Ryo espérant ainsi faire diversion .  
  
---- Mademoiselle wing fait parti de la police de Boston et est depuis plusieurs mois à la trace de l'assassin à la rose qui a sévit pendant un temps là bas .  
  
----L'assassin à la rose ! Fit Dee surpris . Pourquoi ce surnom ?  
  
---- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il tue il laisse une rose noire sur sa victime .  
  
---- Et à votre avis c'est l'oeuvre d'un professionnel ? Reprit Dee .  
  
---- Cela ne fait aucun doute . Toutes ses victimes avaient de très haut poste que ce soit sur le plan politique qu'économique . Et il y a aussi ce poème .  
  
---- Un poème ?  
  
---- Oui écoutez !  
  
Un jour tu verras  
  
Tu m'appartiendras  
  
Que cela prenne des mois des années  
  
Tu trembleras devant moi  
  
Mais malgré tes sanglots  
  
Je serais sans pitié pour toi .  
  
" Ouais ! Il a raté sa vocation .  
  
---- Dee cessez vos commentaires stupide ordonna Rose .  
  
---- Alors vous allez m'aider ? Demanda la jeune femme .  
  
---- Bien sûr ! On peut pas laisser courir un tel malade ! Pas vrai Ryo ?  
  
Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas il se retourna vers lui et sembla surpris . Ryo était très pâle et semblait désorienté voir même paniqué .  
  
"Eh oh ! Ryo !  
  
---- Hm !?  
  
---- Ca va pas ? Tu es pâle comme un linge !  
  
---- Ce .... ce n'est rien .  
  
---- Ok ! Voilà Ange on s'occupe de tout .  
  
---- Soyons clair , ceci est mon enquête ! Vous m'aidez mais c'est moi qui dirige !  
  
---- Très bien ma belle ! Ne vous mettez pas en pétard !  
  
---- Et ne m'appelez pas ma belle ! Et surtout n'essayez pas de me draguer !  
  
---- Oh ça aucun risque .  
  
---- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?  
  
---- Vous êtes pas mon genre .  
  
---- Et c'est quoi votre genre ?  
  
---- Ryo ! Répondit Dee avec un large sourire .  
  
Ange rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles .  
  
" Ecoutez Ange on ne vous soufflera pas votre enquête promis . Et ce qui compte c'est arrêter ce malade non ?  
  
---- Oui vous avez raison . Désolée de m'être emportée mais là d'où je viens il faut crier fort pour se faire entendre .  
  
---- Maintenant qu'on s'est compris on va pouvoir commencé . Des indices?  
  
---- A part la rose et le poème non .  
  
---- Et .... Ryo où tu vas ?  
  
En effet Ryo était sur le point de partir .  
  
" Je vais voir si à part Boston et New-York il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres villes où il aurait frappé .  
  
---- Bonne idée .  
  
Ryo sorti donc du bureau puis du commissariat . Le coup de fil et maintenant ça ! Non cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coincidence . Il devait en parler à Andy et très vite . Il roula durant une demi-heure puis s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble . Son ami logeait dans un grand duplex au septième . Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps . Dès que le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit et vit son visiteur son regard gris s'illumina .  
  
" Ryo ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Mais entre voyons , ne reste pas dehors .  
  
---- Merci .  
  
Une fois entré vit qu'Andy avait encore changé la décoration de son appartement . La dernière fois il avait adopté un style orientale et maintenant il avait changé pour du moderne . Décidément il serait toujours aussi inconstant .  
  
" Alors dis moi ce qui t'amènes ! Surtout au beau milieu de la journée . Tu ne devrais pas être au commissariat ?  
  
---- Tu es en permission pour combien de temps encore ?  
  
---- Hm ! Deux mois pourquoi ?  
  
---- Pour rien , pour rien . Répondit Ryo tout en fuyant le regard de son ami .  
  
---- Toi tu me caches quelque chose .  
  
---- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
---- Je te connais depuis dix ans Ryo ! Soupira Andy . Quand tu ne regarde pas une personne en face c'est que quelque chose te tracasse .  
  
---- Il y a cette enquête .  
  
---- Je t'écoutes .  
  
Et Ryo lui dit tout , la rose noire , le poème .  
  
" Et avant de me voir confier cette enquête j'ai reçu un coup de fil .  
  
---- C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ryo éclata en sanglot , cela faisait maintenant trois ans mais le souvenir était toujours aussi vivace . Andy prit son ami dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler . Kevin avait beau eut faire parti de leur groupe , il était toujours restait à l'écart d'eux , ce qui ne gêna pas les autres , tous le trouvait antipathique et aussi froid qu'un serpent . Mais un jour il jeta son dévolu sur Ryo . Il était le plus jeune du groupe et son air innocent faisait de lui une victime de choix . Kevin et Ryo avait été de garde une nuit et lorsqu'Andy et Scott allaient prendre la relève ils virent Ryo et Kevin nus et il ne faisait aucun doute de ce que faisait subir l'aîné au plus jeune . Pour Kevin ils l'avaient laissé nu et attaché à un arbre couvert de miel . Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Kevin les avaient trahis c'était aussi pour se venger .  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas Ryo , je ne le laisserai pas te toucher . Quoiqu'il arrive je te protégerais !  
  
---- Merci oniisan .  
  
---- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
---- Un thé s'il te plaît .  
  
---- Du Darjeelins ?  
  
---- Oui . Répondit Ryo en souriant .  
  
Randy se rendit donc à la cuisine préparé les boissons . Kevin était donc encore vivant et continuait son sale boulot . Le militaire soupira , il était impossible à Ryo de dire à ses collègues la vérité , cela serait avoué son passé et révélé qu'il n'étaient pas aussi innocent qu'ils le pensaient . Andy connaissait Ryo, il préférerait mourir que de se voir rejeter , le policier ne supportait pas la solitude . Une fois le thé infusé il retourna au salon et s'asseyait auprès du blond .  
  
" Que comptes tu faire ?  
  
---- Je ne sais pas , avoua Ryo , si je ne dit rien l'enquête piétinera par contre si je parle je devrais parler de mon rôle lorsque j'était dans l'armée . Le colonel nous ayant servit de couverture personne n'a jamais su ce que j'avait fait , de mes crimes ....  
  
---- Chut ! C'était les ordres , nous n'avions pas le choix .  
  
---- Et finalement ils ont décidé de se débarrassé de nous . Si le colonel n'était pas intervenu on nous aurait sûrement fusillé en inventant je ne sais quel crime militaire !  
  
---- Et finalement nous sommes vivants , je suis devenu lieutenant colonel et toi policier . Ca ne sers à rien de ressasser le passé tu sais .  
  
---- Oui mais comment faire autrement lorsque le passé vous rattrape ?  
  
---- Tu ne dois retenir qu'une chose . Je serais toujours près de toi . Bien on y va ?  
  
---- Où ça ? Demanda Ryo interdit .  
  
---- A ton boulot voyons ! "  
  
Ryo comprenait de moins en moins .  
  
" Ecoutes Ryo j'ai un plan ! Eh! Ne me regarde pas avec cet air méfiant ! T'as l'air de penser que je ne sais pas me comporter en public , ou bien tu doute de mon ingéniosité ? "  
  
Ryo se prit la tête entre ses mains , il valait mieux le laisser parler ou il en aurait pour la journée .  
  
" Très bien ! Et c'est quoi ton plan ?  
  
---- Hm! Tu me demande de l'aide ."  
  
Ryo fronça les sourcils où voulait il en venir ?  
  
" En tant que militaire je m'y connais en tueur professionnel , donc en me demandant officiellement mon aide .....  
  
---- Tu feras semblant d'enquêter pour me protéger . Andy ! Je suis un policier et ancien soldat pas un enfant !  
  
---- Et pourtant tu as peur de Kevin non ?  
  
Ryo détourna la tête gêné . Oui c'est vrai malgré ces années il avait toujours peur de lui et le haissait en même temps , non seulement il l'avait violé mais aussi il avait perdu presque tout ses amis par sa faute , seul Andy restait et s'il le perdait lui aussi ...  
  
" Andy ! Je pense à une chose . Il voudra aussi s'en prendre à toi .  
  
---- Raison de plus child pour qu'on ne se quitte pas .  
  
---- C'est vrai , admit le blond . D'accord allons au commissariat .  
  
Après avoir pris une veste Andy et Ryo se dirigèrent donc au 27e commissariat de New-York .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Si vous avez aimé faites le moi savoir please , please ! please ! J'ai dit please ? 


	2. Chapitre 2 : R

Face caché  
  
Notes : Ma chère Natth heureuse que ma fic sur fake te plaise , j'espère que tu continueras à aimer .Bisou .  
  
Chapitre deux : R  
  
Dee était furieux , où cet imbécile de Ryo était passé ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de partir sans rien dire . Il était sur le point d'aller voir au stand de tir quand enfin Ryo fit son apparition accompagné par un homme brun assez séduisant . Dee était en chemin pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand Ange fonça sur eux .  
  
" Dee ! Ryo ! Venez vite ! L'assassin à la rose a encore fait parler de lui ! "  
  
Ne leur laissant pas le temps de protesté elle prit la main de Ryo et l'entraîna jusqu'à une voiture de service , Dee et le brun les suivaient de près . Dee était en rage , qui c'était ce guignol ? Et pourquoi il les suivait ? Ryo monta à l'avant avec Ange qui avait pris possession du volant , Dee et l'inconnu s'installèrent à l'arrière .  
  
" Eh Ryo ! Fit Dee , c'est qui ce type ?  
  
---- Un ami à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide .  
  
---- Tu peux être plus clair !  
  
---- Oui expliquez-vous ! Ordonna Ange .  
  
---- Très bien mais d'abord ayez l'obligeance de regarder devant vous , merci . Voici Andy McCoy , un ami que j'ai connu à l'armée .  
  
----C'est ce fameux pote qui t'as appris à ....  
  
---- Oui Dee c'est ça ! " L'interrompit Ryo .  
  
Encore un peu et Dee allait révéler à Ange qu'il avait joué les poseurs de bombe , bonjour les problèmes !  
  
" Cette affaire me paraissait trop complexe pour de simple flic .  
  
---- Eh ! Protesta Dee .  
  
---- Et puis mes connaissances vous serons profitable " , intervint Andy .  
  
Ange leva un sourcil perplexe .  
  
" Je m'explique , le tueur est un professionnel n'est-ce pas ?  
  
---- Oui .  
  
---- On peut donc supposer qu'on lui aura appris à tuer . Qui c'est peut être est-ce un ancien militaire .  
  
---- Si je suis bien votre logique on doit chercher chez les militaires la personne qui correspondrait au profil du tueur .  
  
---- Enfin ce n'est qu'une suggestion . Et si c'est le cas vous aurez besoin de moi pour enquêter . Les militaires n'aiment pas beaucoup voir des civiles même si ce sont des policier farfouiller dans leurs archives .  
  
---- Et vous ça ne vous cause aucun problème ? Interrogea Ange .  
  
----Pas spécialement du moment que c'est un service que je rends à Ryo ."  
  
Dee ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ce type . Et puis qu'il retire donc sa main de l'épaule de Ryo et ce dernier qui ne réagissait même pas ! D'abord Rose et maintenant ce type , pour qui ils se prenaient tous ? C'était son Ryo et celui de personne d'autre ! Ange quant à elle regardait avec un air amusé le comportement de Dee , pas de doute le flic était jaloux et la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment était impayable . Ma parole ce Ryo était un vrai bourreau des coeurs parmi la gente masculine ! Ange n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le manége de Latener , Andy avait très bien vu que le blond ne laissait pas indifférent son partenaire et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas . McCoy avait classé le policier dans la catégorie des dragueurs et des pervers , hors de question qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur son pauvre Ryo ! Le blond avait besoin de tendresse pas qu'on veuille lui sauter dessus toute les demi-heures . Quant à Ryo , et bien c'était Ryo ! Comme à son habitude il ne remarquait rien , mais rendons lui cette justice , le retour de Kevin avait de quoi le préoccupé , alors la jalousie injustifiée de Dee pouvait bien passer au second plan . Ryo frissonna , le poème , c'était en parti celui qu'il lui avait récité lorsqu'il l'avait touché . Andy voyait bien le trouble de son ami mais ne fit rien , personne ne devait se douter des tourments du blond .  
  
" On est arrivé " Dit simplement Ange .  
  
Ils étaient arrivé devant un grand bulding appartenant à la firme"Robins&compagny".  
  
"Au fait qui est la victime ? Demanda Dee tout en sortant de la voiture .  
  
---- Robert Stuart Robins IIIe du nom .  
  
---- Et bien ! Siffla Dee admiratif , le boss en personne ."  
  
Après cette remarque tout les quatre montèrent au 22e étage qui était entièrement bouclé et où on avait posé des scellés . Après avoir montré leur plaques les trois policiers et le militaire purent se rendre dans le lieu du crime qui n'était d'autre que le bureau de Robins . On lui avait tiré une balle entre les deux yeux et laissé la rose et le poème près du corps . En bref c'était signé mais il y avait une petite différence par rapport à d'habitude et c'est Ryo qui fut le premier à l'avoir remarqué .  
  
" Son auriculaire ! S'exclama t'il .  
  
---- Et bien quoi son auriculaire ? Fit Dee .  
  
---- Le tueur lui a prit son auriculaire droit ."  
  
En effet tous purent constater que le cadavre n'avait plus d'auriculaire à sa main droite . Ryo et Andy se regardèrent d'un air entendu , ça y est il recommençait . Le brun par réflexe s'approcha de son camarade et lui entoura la taille ce qui n'échappa pas à Dee .  
  
" Pourquoi lui avoir pris son petit doigt ? Demanda Ange , d'habitude il tue proprement mais là on a l'impression d'avoir affaire à un psychopathe et non à un tueur professionnel .  
  
---- Déjà que la rose et le poème font déjà assez zarbe " commenta Dee .  
  
Pour toute réponse Ryo regarda de plus près le poème et vit que Kevin avait ajouté quelques lignes de plus .  
  
Tu te souviens de ce soir  
  
où tu m'as appartenu ?  
  
Et moi je pouvais voir  
  
tes larmes coulés sans retenu .  
  
Dee arracha quasiment la feuille des mains de Ryo .  
  
" Tient ! Fit il , il a rajouté quelques vers . Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Mais seul le vide lui répondit . N'aimant pas être ignoré Dee commença à bouder . Andy lui était très inquiet , il connaissait le tueur et ses goûts pour la mise en scène . A l'époque , au début aussi il tuait proprement mais par le suite devenait de plus en plus sadique . Une fois ils avaient même failli se faire prendre car Kevin voulait voir sa victime agoniser . Ryo n'en menait pas large non plus , s'il s'entêtait à se taire ils ne pourront pas avancer et l'arrêter. Le policier prit un air résolu et était sur le point de dire ce qu'il savait quand Andy vint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule tout en secouant la tête . Il valait mieux garder le silence , tout avouer ne ferait pas avancer les choses . Le demi-japonais fit signe qu'il avait compris , pour le moment il gardera le silence mais s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ... Le militaire d'une pression de la main montra son accord . Ces deux la pouvaient se comprendre sans échanger le moindre mot comme c'était le cas pour presque tout les anges de la mort . Chacun connaissaient les besoins de l'autre et était près à donner sa vie pour un camarade . Ryo avait vécu parmi eux pendant sept ans , de l'âge de dix huit ans à celui de vingt cinq , et comme c'était le benjamin du groupe ils avaient toujours eu tendance à le surprotégé. Tous , à part Kevin , disaient qu'il était pour eux comme une bouffée d'air pure quant à Ryo il était heureux de ne pas être seul et d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille . Mais le destin qui lui avait déjà pris ses parents s'était acharné sur lui en le faisant assister à la mort de presque tout ses amis . Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par Dee qu'il lui disait qu'ils en avaient fini ici . En sortant Ryo crut apercevoir une silhouette familière puis secoua la tête. Non , c'était impossible , il avait dû rêver .  
  
" Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda la seule femme du groupe .  
  
---- J'ai la dalle ! Fut la réponse de Dee , on se fait un restau ?  
  
---- Je ne sais pas , hésita Ryo .  
  
---- Aller tu peux bien te détendre un peu surtout que cette peste de Vicky n'est pas dans les parages . Où sa classe l'a t'elle emmené déjà ?  
  
---- En classe de neige pour deux semaines .  
  
---- Deux semaines sans mon ennemis juré ! "  
  
En disant cela Dee avait pris sa tête de pervers . Andy fronça les sourcils .  
  
" Vicky ? C'est le gamin qui vit avec toi Ryo ?  
  
---- Oui c'est ça .  
  
---- Dis moi , alors ça ne te dérangerais pas si je m'invite chez toi pour quelque temps ?  
  
---- Mais Andy ...  
  
---- Aller ! Je dois refaire mon appartement et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où loger .  
  
----Les hôtel ça existe , remarqua Dee acerbe .  
  
---- Mais c'est si impersonnel ! Soupira Andy en retour . Aller Ryo , s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !  
  
---- D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu peux venir chez moi ."  
  
Andy regarda Dee avec un air vainqueur, à il croyait qu'une fois le chat parti les souris pourraient danser , navré mon cher Latener mais le chat sera remplacé par un chien de garde qui n'est d'autre que lui . Dee grinça des dents , pas moyen d'être tranquille !  
  
" Par contre pour le restau je suis d'accord avec vous mon cher... Oh mais c'est vrai Ryo tu m'as présenté à eux mais moi je ne connais même par leur noms ."  
  
Ryo était rouge de confusion , c'est vrai avec ce nouveau meurtre cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête .  
  
" Et bien voici mon partenaire Dee Latener et mademoiselle Ange Wing qui vient de Boston .  
  
---- Enchanté ! Bon ça vous dis un mexicain ?  
  
---- Je préfère italien , protesta Dee .  
  
---- Et moi indien , répliqua Ange .  
  
---- Que diriez-vous de manger chinois ? Propose Ryo .  
  
---- OK child ! Va pour chinois ! "Accorda son ami militaire .  
  
Ils allèrent donc au " Palais impérial " , le meilleur restaurent chinois du quartier . Une fois le repas terminé Andy se proposa pour payer sa part , celle de Ryo et de la jolie demoiselle quant à Dee il se débrouillerait seul .  
  
" Andy on ferait mieux d'y aller pour prendre chez toi quelques affaires .  
  
---- OK child on y va .  
  
---- Ryo !  
  
---- Oui Dee ?  
  
---- Ca ne te déranges pas qu'il t'appelle child ? Quand moi je l'ai fait tu m'as rembarré .  
  
---- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose , bonne nuit Dee , Andy .  
  
---- Bonne nuit ! Fit Ange .  
  
---- Ouais c'est ça bonne nuit ! Grommela Dee .  
  
Après qu'Andy et Ryo soient parti Dee laissa éclater sa frustration .  
  
" Non mais pour qui il se prend cet Andy ?  
  
---- Et si on en discutait dehors ."  
  
Dee remarqua alors que les autres clients du restaurent les regardaient curieusement . Une fois dehors ils reprirent leur conversation .  
  
" Vous savez vous avez tord d'être jaloux .  
  
---- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?  
  
---- Ryo considère son ami plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose .  
  
---- Mais il n'a même pas réagis quand l'autre l'a pris par la taille !  
  
---- Ce n'était qu'un instinct de protection .  
  
---- Comment ça !?  
  
---- Mon hôtel se trouve près d'ici , on se revoit demain , bye !  
  
---- Eh ! "  
  
Mais la jeune femme était déjà parti . Qu'avait elle voulu dire par instinct de protection ? Ange , elle , riait sous cape . Pauvre Dee il était dans tout ses états . Et c'est d'un pas allègre qu'elle se dirigea vers son hôtel sans même s'apercevoir qu'on la suivait .  
  
µµµµµ Appartement de Ryo µµµµµ  
  
Après avoir pris des affaires pour Andy , Ryo une fois chez lui commençait à préparé la chambre d'ami .  
  
" Super ton appart !  
  
---- Merci . Et maintenant si tu me disais la véritable raison de ta présence chez moi .  
  
---- Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas attrapé il vaut mieux ne pas se séparer , tu ne penses pas ?  
  
Ryo accepta le raisonnement de celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère . Il allait proposer d'aller se coucher lorsque l'on sonna . Pendant une fraction de seconde Ryo crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre , et si c'était Kevin ?  
  
" Alors tu ouvres oui ou merde ? "  
  
Dee ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure ? Lorsque Ryo se décida enfin à ouvrir la tornade Dee fit son entré .  
  
" Il t'en a fallu du temps dis moi !  
  
---- Dee ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
---- Je m'invite !  
  
---- QUOI ! Crièrent en même temps Ryo et Andy .  
  
---- Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser seul avec ce tombeur quant même!  
  
---- Il n'y a qu'un tombeur ici et c'est vous Dee .  
  
----Grrr ! Grogna le policier .  
  
---- Andy ! Dee ! Stop ! Très bien Dee tu peux dormir ici mais seulement pour cette nuit .  
  
---- Ouais ! Ouais ! C'est ça .  
  
---- Ryo ! Proteste Andy .  
  
Le blond lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement , Dee était une vraie tête de mule .  
  
" Bien sûr je dors avec toi , fit Dee aguicheur .  
  
---- Pas question que vous dormiez dans le même lit que Ryo !  
  
---- C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
  
---- C'est tout vu !  
  
---- Je dors avec lui !  
  
---- Dans ce cas moi aussi !  
  
---- Vous n'êtes pas inviter !  
  
---- Je vais me gêner !  
  
Ryo prit un instant un air consterné puis haussa les épaules , alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour s'installer sur le canapé .  
  
" Puisque vous voulez tant dormir dans mon lit vous pouvez le partager . Bonne nuit ! "  
  
Dee fut très contrarié , lui qui espérait dormir avec Ryo et encore plus lorsqu'il vit Andy embrasser sur le front le blond . Avec un air de défi et s'approcha à son tour du canapé pour embrasser aussi Ryo mais sur les lèvres , ensuite alla se coucher . Furieux Andy parti en direction de sa chambre , il fallait qu'il surveille de près ce Dee Latener ! Quelques heures plus tard Andy fut réveillé par des sanglots . Il regarda le réveil , trois heures du matin , puis se leva en direction des pleurs , comme il le pensait c'était Ryo . Il jeta un oeil vers Dee mais ce dernier dormait à poings fermés et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire sortir de son sommeil ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose . Doucement il secoua Ryo pour qu'il sorte de son rêve et une fois qu'il fut réveillé le militaire put voir briller une lueur de panique dans les yeux noirs de son camarade .  
  
" Du calme Ryo ce n'est que moi .  
  
---- Andy !  
  
---- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ."  
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question .  
  
" Cela faisait deux ans que cela ne m'était plus arrivé . Je le revois encore sur moi en train de ....  
  
----Child !  
  
----Ne meurs pas je t'en prie Andy ! "  
  
Tout en disant cela Ryo s'était jeté dans les bras de son ami .  
  
" Ne t'en fais pas ! Jamais je ne te quitterais , je tiens trop à toi ."  
  
Cette phrase il l'avait murmuré pour que le blond ne puisse pas l'entendre .  
  
" Rendors toi maintenant ! Dit Andy à haute voix cette fois .  
  
---- Je vais essayer " , répondit Ryo avec un pauvre sourire .  
  
Mais à peine venait il de fermer les yeux que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit .  
  
" Shit ! Rouspéta le brun . Ne bouge pas je vais répondre . Allô ! Oui .... Quoi ? Quand ça ? On arrive tout de suite !  
  
---- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
---- Ange Wing ! Elle a été tué ."  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Ryo de réagir Andy alla réveiller Dee .  
  
" Quoi ? Fit Dee à peine sorti des brumes du sommeil , qu'est-ce qui vous prend de ....  
  
---- Ange est morte ."  
  
A cette nouvelle Dee ouvrit complètement ses yeux .  
  
" Qui ?  
  
---- L'assassin à la rose ."  
  
Tout les trois se posèrent la même question , pourquoi Ange ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez , merci d'avance 


	3. Chapitre 3 : A

Face caché  
  
Yaonne en lisant le scénario : Bon on va pouvoir continuer les rues de San- Francisco avec Karl Malden et M...  
  
Dee : Tu t'es trompé de scénar !  
  
Yaonne : Pourtant ça parle bien de deux flics vivant aux Etats Unis !  
  
Dee : C'est pas la bonne ville " fool "!  
  
Yaonne : Me traite pas d'idiote , Okay bon voici la suite de deux flics à Miami !  
  
Dee : Elle veut ma peau !  
  
Yaonne : Starsky et Hutch ?  
  
Dee : Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?  
  
Yaonne : Mais pas du tout , " illumination " , ça y est Hawai police d'état !  
  
Dee en hurlant : TU VAS ARRETER AVEC TES VIEILLES S2RIES A LA CON !  
  
Andy en regardant le brouillon de l'auteur : Fermez là Latener !  
  
Dee : Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Tu me cherches ?  
  
Ryo : Qu'est-ce que tu as Andy ?  
  
Andy : Je suis tombé sur son histoire et la fin ne ma plait pas du tout car ....( main de l'auteur sur sa bouche ! )  
  
Yaonne : Ca y est j'ai trouvé , c'est face caché !  
  
Andy : Shit ! Elle a trouvé !  
  
Chapitre deux : A  
  
Ryo regarda d'un air navré le cadavre de la jeune femme , elle aussi avait été abattue d'une balle dans la tête et on lui avait pris son auriculaire droit . La rose et le poéme étaient une nouvelle fois présent . Et des vers avaient été rajouté une fois de plus .  
  
Bientôt je sentirais encore une fois  
  
ta peau tout contre moi  
  
tu gémiras sous la douleur  
  
et suppliera un sans coeur .  
  
Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher les larmes commencèrent à couler , tout devenait flou autours de lui . Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui apporter de l'avoir tuer ? Etait- ce de sa faute ? Trop pris par ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas qu'on lui essuyait ses larmes . Andy était désemparé lui aussi , Ryo souffrait et ne pouvait rien faire , seulement essuyer ses pleurs . Il le prit par le bras et le conduisit vers une ruelle , loin des regards indiscrets puis commença à le bercer et à lui murmurer des mots rassurants, comme quoi il fera tout pour que Kevin cesse de nuire , que plus jamais il ne le touchera . Cela eut un effet apaisant , le blond cessa de pleurer et revint à la réalité . Rassuré par l'état de son ami le brun alla voir Dee . Avec un peu de chance le tueur avait laissé quelques indices mais dû déchanter très vite en voyant la mine soucieuse du policier .  
  
"- Alors ? Demanda tout de même Andy .  
  
- Rien ! Nada ! Où est Ryo ?  
  
- Il interroge des témoins potentiel , menti le militaire .  
  
-Bien ."  
  
Dee lui fit clairement comprendre que la conversation était finie . Andy senti bien que sa présence était mal vue mais s'en moquait , il était là pour Ryo uniquement pour Ryo . Ce dernier justement calmé venait vers eux .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que ça a donner ?" Interrogea Dee .  
  
Ryo le regarda les yeux ronds .  
  
"- Il te parle de l'audition des témoins , l'aida Andy .  
  
- Personne n'a rien vu .  
  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Bon inutile de s'éterniser cela ne rapportera rien de plus , dit Dee rageur .  
  
Tout les trois montèrent en silence dans la voiture , silence qui ne se brisa qu'après un bon moment par Dee .  
  
"- Merde !  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Commenta ironiquement Andy .  
  
- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?  
  
- Elle était peut être trop proche pour lui , suggéra l'autre brun .  
  
- Cela n'a aucun sens ! Elle n'avait rien et ne savait même pas qui cela pouvait être . Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Bon il est cinq heures du mat , trop tôt pour retourner au commissariat .  
  
- Où veux tu aller ? Demanda Ryo .  
  
- C'est le moment que ton ami puisse prouver son utilité . On va à une base militaire .  
  
- Je ne sais pas si ...  
  
- Vous avez proposé votre aide oui ou non ? "  
  
Andy ne put qu'acquiescer , c'est vrai c'est lui qui avait mis en avant les avantages d'avoir l'aide d'un lieutenant colonel .  
  
" Bon , allons y ! Accepta t'il finalement .  
  
Ryo le regarda inquiet et si Dee venait à découvrir ....  
  
Le militaire se retourna et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule ce qui détendit aussitôt le policier , son ami avait toujours su l'apaiser . Dee assista à la scène rageur , ce type prenait vraiment trop de liberté avec le demi Japonais et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas . Même la présence de Vicky aurait été plus souhaitable que la sienne . Après deux heures de route ils se retrouvèrent en dehors de la ville , ils arrivèrent à une base militaire dirigé par un certain général Jackson .  
  
Dee allait pénétré à l'intérieur lorsqu'il fut retenu par le bras .  
  
"- Attendez moi là vous deux ! "ordonna Andy .  
  
Dee ne put qu'obéir , pas fâcher de se retrouver seul avec Ryo .  
  
"- Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type ?  
  
- Dee je t'en pries , Andy ne veut que nous aider .  
  
- Et il est quoi pour toi ?  
  
- Je ne comprends pas .  
  
- Je t'en pries ! Tu le laisse te toucher sans rien dire tout de même !  
  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà laisser m'embrasser et pas qu'une fois ! (suis encore au tome II )  
  
- Avoue que tu es allé plus loin avec lui !  
  
- Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation , je le considère plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose !  
  
Heureusement ( il y a findus ! Dee et Ryo : YAONNE ! Yaonne : Pff plus ça va et plus ils sont chiant ! C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Bon reprenant je disais ) Heureusement ils furent interrompu par le retour d'Andy avant que cette conversation ne dégénère en dispute . D'un signe de la tête il leur fit signe de le suivre . Ryo emboîta le pas du militaire par contre Dee traîna des pieds . Ils longèrent durant un bon moment de grands couloirs puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où il y avait écrit bureau du général N.Jackson .  
  
"-N ? Questionna Dee .  
  
- Oui N pour Nathaniel ", lui répondit Andy avant de frapper à la porte .  
  
Lorsqu'une voix les invita à entrer ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce dont l'ameublement restait sobre , un bureau , trois chaises et c'est tout . Pas de tableau ni décoration d'aucune sorte pas même de plantes vertes .  
  
L'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était un immense rouquin qui virait au gris sur les tempes . Ses yeux verts se firent inquisiteur , la venue de policier dans ses locaux l'intrigué voir même l'agaçait et un silence pesant régna autours d'eux . Ce fut finalement Andy qui prit la parole .  
  
"- Mon Génèral ! Fit Andy tout en le saluant , voici les inspecteurs Mclane et Latener qui voudraient avoir accès à nos archives !  
  
- Et en quel honneur ?  
  
- Ils sont à la recherche d'un tueur fou et il est probable que cet individus ait servi sous le drapeau .  
  
- Lequel est l'inspecteur Mclane ? "  
  
Ryo comprit d'entré de jeu que son ancien colonel faisait exprès de ne pas le connaître et lui en fut reconnaissant .  
  
" Le blond monsieur ! Répondit Andy .  
  
- Lieutenant conduisait donc L'inspecteur Latener au sous sol et montrez lui ce qu'il souhaite voir !  
  
- A vos ordres !  
  
- Et Ryo ? Demanda Dee .  
  
- J'aurais quelques précisions à lui demander . Qui sait peut être un détail vous aurez échapper et je comblerais les trous .  
  
- Merci mon général !  
  
- Inutile de me remercier inspecteur Latener , c'est juste que je ne tiens pas à voir notre armée entacher par les agissements d'un de nos ancien soldats!"  
  
Lorsque les deux bruns sortirent du bureau le général laissa enfin tombé le masque et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ryo .  
  
"- Alors gamin si tu me disais ce qui se passe , Andy me l'a expliqué mais cela m'est impossible à croire !  
  
- Et pourtant mon col... Général c'est bien la vérité ! Kevin est toujours vivant et est devenu un tueur à gage . Dites général au sujet de ces fameuses archives ...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas , Andy fera semblant de chercher et ne trouvera naturellement rien , puis dira que c'était sûrement une fausse piste .  
  
-J'ai honte , avoua Ryo , je suis obligé de mentir et de cacher des preuves . Je me demande parfois si je suis digne de porter mon insigne .  
  
- Randy ! Tu sais bien que moi qu'il nous est impossible de parler des " anges de la mort "! C'était à cette seule condition que ...  
  
- Je sais oui , coupa le policier , c'est à cette seule condition qu'Andy et moi ne sommes pas passé en cour martial pour désertion .Le gouvernement n'aime pas parler de ce qui les gênent . Pourtant si on ne fait rien Kevin continuera à tuer ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Désespérait Ryo .  
  
- Mais pourquoi t'as t'il téléphoné ?  
  
- Pas la moindre idée , je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi . Et puis il y a ce poéme , ce foutu poéme !Puis après un moment de réflexion , Mon général ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Que sont devenus ceux qui ont ordonné l'exécution des " anges de la mort " ?  
  
- Tous ont subitement disparus en même temps que Kevin . Il faut dire qu'avec la publicité que je leur ai faite ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.  
  
- Je vois " , fit Ryo songeur .  
  
Une idée avait germé dans son esprit , Kevin était au courant de l'embuscade et y avait même participer , il s'en était donné à coeur joie ! Cela pouvait signifiait qu'il était en quelque sorte leur homme de main .  
  
Plus Ryo avançait dans son raisonnement et plus ses yeux d'un noir profond s'enflammèrent . Le général vit bien que le demi-japonais avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais garda le silence préférant qu'il explique de lui même son idée .  
  
"- Général ! Dee et moi avons procédé comme des manches !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Randy ?  
  
- Au lieu de chercher du côté du tueur il fallait enquêter sur les victimes , savoir ce qu'ils avaient comme points communs . Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait tué au hasard , du moins jusqu'à Ange Wing .  
  
- Ange Wing ?  
  
- C'est ... C'était une femme flic de Boston , Kevin l'a abattu il y a quelques heures ."  
  
A peine acheva t'il sa phrase que Dee et Andy refirent leur apparition . A voir la mine dépité de Dee le blond comprit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de concret , ce qui n'était pas très surprenant vu que l'existence de Kevin Smith avait été définitivement rayé .  
  
"- Alors ? Demanda tout de même Ryo .  
  
- Rien ! Nada ! Niete !  
  
- Alors il faut chercher autrement ."  
  
Ryo exposa son idée et plus il parlait plus Dee reprenait du poil de la bête. Bien sûr ! Ils pouvaient creuser par là !  
  
"-Alors faisons la liste des victimes de k... du tueur et nous trouverons peut être une piste ."  
  
Oui , pensa Ryo , avant qu'il ne recommence .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Kevin justement subissait les foudres de ses employeurs . Ils n'aimaient pas perdre le contrôle et encore moins sur leur homme à tout faire . ( Notes : Nous ne sommes pas dans " Madame est servie ." Dee : Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle a avec ses vieilles séries ?) L'assassin se contenta de les fixer avec ses yeux bleus de glace . Avec ses cheveux blond coupé militairement , sa carrure herculéenne il avait tout de la caricature de la brute épaisse sans cervelle . Mais sous estimer son intelligence était une erreur mortelle qui avait amené à leur perte tout ceux qui avaient cru affaire à un débile profond . Kevin était un grand stratège et avait le sang froid d'un serpent . La seule chose et unique chose qui ne l'ait jamais troublé et qui le trouble encore c'était son obsession pour Ryo . Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui il n'avait eu qu'une idée , le posséder .  
  
L'unique fois ne lui avait pas suffit , il avait faim de son corps , assoiffé de ses larmes salées et pourtant si délicieuses .  
  
Il eut un rictus cruel , bientôt oui bientôt il le posséderait de nouveau mais en attendant il devait écouter les reproches de ceux qui le payait pour avoir tuer un policier . Ne pouvaient ils donc pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tué la femme sans raison ? Q'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ? En fait l'idée lui était venu lorsqu'il reçut l'ordre de tuer Robert Robbins . Il avait trouvé son idée amusante .  
  
"- Smith ! Reprit un des employeur , j'espère que vous avez compris qu'il ne faut plus agir tête baissé et surtout sans ordres !  
  
- Oui .  
  
- Parfait ! Voici votre nouvelle mission , il s'agit d'une de nos connaissance commune ."  
  
Au nom de sa prochaine victime Kevin eut un petit sourire satisfait , on lui offrait là l'occasion de continuer son petit jeu .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ Commissariat µµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Ryo était devant l'écran de son ordinateur . Machinalement il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux . Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était épuisé . Le policier était sur le point de s'effondré quand on lui apporta un café bien chaud .  
  
"- Tenez vous avez l'air épuiser ."  
  
Ryo leva les yeux légèrement surpris , c'était le commissaire Barclay .  
  
"- Merci .  
  
- De rien , où est votre équipier ?  
  
- Au téléphone , il interroge les familles des victimes .  
  
- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui , toutes les victimes avaient comme point commun le fait d'avoir mis en échec , attendez .... La firme A.I.C.  
  
- A.I.C ?  
  
- Hm ! Il s'agirait d'un groupuscule qui vendrait des armes à des pays particuliers . Hélas les victimes avaient toujours eu affaire avec des hommes de paille et on ne sait pas qui se trouvent derrière .  
  
- Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ?  
  
- Non ", menti en parti le blond .  
  
En parti seulement car si il connaissait leur visage il ne savait pas leur nom .  
  
"- Je vais voir où en est Dee !" Fit Rose .  
  
Il le trouva en pleine conversation téléphonique , à côté de lui se tenait un parfait inconnu au cheveux brun faisant la même chose que le policier . Une fois que ce dernier ait raccroché le commissaire alla vers lui .  
  
"- Dee ! Je peux savoir qui est ce type !  
  
- Salut ! Répondit l'inconnu à la place de l'inspecteur , Je m'appelle Andy McCoy et suis un ami de Ryo à qui je donne un coup de main .  
  
- Vous êtes policier ?  
  
- Non , seulement lieutenant colonel , répondit il avec un large sourire , et vous êtes ?  
  
- Le commissaire Rose Barclay . A quel point êtes vous proche de Ryo ?  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Répondez ! Ordonna Rose d'un ton dure .  
  
- C'est un secret ! " Rétorqua Andy avec un sourire malicieux .  
  
Furieux le commissaire se retourna vers Dee .  
  
"- Venez Dee ! J'ai à vous parler ! "  
  
Tout deux partirent donc vers le bureau de Rose . Andy secoua la tête , décidément son Ryo était très convoité , il n'aimait ni Dee ni Rose mais entre les deux c'était bien Latener le moins pire .  
  
Quant à Barclay après avoir conduit Dee dans son bureau qu'il avait fermé à clef laissa libre cours à sa frustration .  
  
" - Bon sang Dee ! C'est qui ce type ?  
  
- Un ami de Ryo , lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules .  
  
- Mais encore ? A quel point sont ils liés ?  
  
- Ils se sont connu à l'armée c'est tout ce que je sais , vous êtes jaloux ? Demanda ironiquement le policier .  
  
- Et vous aussi !" Répondit Barclay du tac au tac .  
  
Dee détourna les yeux , c'est vrai il était jaloux .  
  
Andy qui les avaient suivi pour écouter leur conversation soupira , comme il aimerait que son ami le voit autrement que comme un grand frère mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas et voilà que ces deux abrutis étaient en train de se faire des films sur lui et le blond . Ryo méritait vraiment mieux que deux mecs qui n'écoutaient que leurs hormones , il avait suffisamment donné avec Kevin ! Après ce que cet ordure lui avait fait il eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et ne faisait plus confiance à personne . Mais avec de la patience , beaucoup de patience , ils avaient réussi à le faire redevenir comme avant . Ecoeuré par le sujet de conversation des deux flics Andy retourna voir son ami qui était encore devant l'ordinateur .  
  
"- Ryo ! Tu devrais te reposer ! "  
  
Au son de la voix le blond sursauta .  
  
"- C'est toi !  
  
- Désolé .  
  
- Ce n'est rien , c'est moi qui suis trop nerveux . Dee n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
- Il est avec votre commissaire .  
  
- Ah !  
  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose boy ?  
  
- Pas grand chose , et de ton côté avec les familles ?  
  
- Tous disent la même chose , ils n'ont jamais rien su des affaires de leurs maris , frères ou pères .  
  
- Bref rien de concret , Andy ....  
  
- Non !  
  
- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! Protesta Ryo .  
  
- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire mais reflèchis , ça serait leur avouer toute la vérité et même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourras pas ."  
  
Ryo baissa la tête , son ami avait raison . Le militaire eut de la peine pour son camarade , Le demi-japonais n'aimait pas mentir et y était pourtant forcé . Il était sur le point de dire quelques mots de réconfort lorsque le téléphone retentit .  
  
"- Maclane ! Fit Ryo .  
  
- Ici le sergent Anderson ! Je vous appelle pour vous signalez ...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Le général Jackson vient de se faire tuer et ..."  
  
Ryo n'entendit pas le reste , il avait lâcher le combiner du téléphone . Intrigué Andy lui demanda d'un regard ce qui se passait .  
  
"- C'est ... C'est Jack... Jackson , balbutia Ryo , on l'a descendu ."  
  
S'en était trop pour l'ancien militaire , Jackson avait toujours était comme un tuteur pour lui , il était même allé mettre en danger sa carrière pour lui et Andy .  
  
Bouleversé il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes se moquant des regards de ses collègues.  
  
Le brun prit gentiment son ami par la taille et l'emmena hors des regards indiscrets puis invita le blond à se blottir dans ses bras .  
  
Et c'est dans cette position que Dee et Rose les trouvèrent . Furieux Latener courut vers eux et les sépara violemment .  
  
"- J'en était sûr ! Et après tu me diras qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?  
  
- Dee ... , commença Ryo .  
  
- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu as prétendu n'avoir jamais embrasser d'homme avant moi mais ce n'étaient que des mensonges ! Je paries que tu t'es aussi allongé ! "  
  
Dee ne vit pas le coup d'Andy venir .  
  
" Je vous interdit de lui parler de cette façon ! Vous ne savez rien de lui alors fermez la !"  
  
Dee allait se jeter sur le militaire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ryo , à la fois triste et blessé même un peu déçu . Mais Dee trop fier pour reconnaître ses torts se contenta de tracer son chemin . Ryo fit un geste dans sa direction comme pour le retenir mais baissa la main . Quelques part il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas , il ne l'avait jamais mérité .  
  
" Commissaire ! Fit Andy , rattrapez cet idiot et dites lui que le général Jackson vient de se faire assassiner !"  
  
A suivre .  
  
Ryo et Vicky : L'agence tout risque c'est vraiment  
  
La dernière chance au dernier moment  
  
Les mauvais coups des truands  
  
L'agence les règles en comptant .  
  
Dee : Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?  
  
Yaonne : Sont en train de se faire un marathon de vieille séries , il y a déjà eu " Le saint " , " Les têtes brûler " , " Les mystères de l'ouest " , Et bientôt ça sera ...  
  
Ryo et Vicky : Starsky et Hutch  
  
Les chevaliers au grand coeurs  
  
Qui n'ont jamais peur de rien .  
  
Dee : OK ! Je vois le genre .  
  
Rose : Dans tout ça vous n'oubliez rien ?  
  
Yaonne : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Please dîtes moi ce que vous en pense , please , please , please ! 


	4. Chapitre 4 : N et D

Face caché  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Natth : C'est vrai que voir un Dee jaloux est assez marrant mais bon la suite va être moins drôle , please ne me tues pas !  
  
Anonyme : Qui que tu sois je te remercie beaucoup , tes encouragements m'ont beaucoup touché , alors merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite .  
  
Andy : Yaonne je te hais , je vais te tuer !  
  
Ken : Fait la queue !  
  
Gojyo : C'est vrai ça ! On étaient là les premiers !  
  
Tatsumi : Je vais t'apprendre moi à ennuyer Tsuzuki !  
  
Yaonne : Whoua ! Je savais pas qu'autant de monde pouvait me détester !  
  
Randy : Même à moi tu me donnes des envies de meurtres !  
  
Yaonne : Vous rappel au cas où vous l'auriez oublier que je suis l'auteur donc si vous continuez deathfic pour tout le monde !  
  
Tous : Gomen ! Gomen !  
  
Yaonne : Je peux donc continuer !  
  
Chapitre quatre : N et D  
  
Une balle entre les deux yeux , plus d'auriculaire droit ! Mais comment avait il put réussir à entrer dans un endroit aussi protégé ?  
  
"- Qui était de garde ? Demanda Andy d'un ton dur aux cinq soldats qui se tenaient devant lui .  
  
- Moi monsieur ! Répondit un jeune caporal de vingt ans .  
  
- Et vous êtes ?  
  
- Caporal James Phillips de la 28e garnison !  
  
- Pouvez vous m'expliquer caporal James Phillips comment on a put s'introduire dans ces locaux et tuer un général sans que vous vous en aperceviez !  
  
- C'est à dire ... je ...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je téléphoné à ma petite amie qui vit à San Francisco ."  
  
La gifle partie toute seule .  
  
"-DEHORS ! Hurla MacCoy , je m'occuperais de votre cas plus tard !  
  
- Oui lieutenant colonel ! "  
  
Après s'être mis au garde a vous et salué son supérieur le caporal quitta la pièce suivit par les quatre autres soldats .  
  
"- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort non ? Commenta calmement Rose .  
  
- Un homme est mort à cause de sa négligence , je trouve au contraire m'être montré très généreux ! Ryo tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- La rose et d'autres vers .  
  
- Fait voir ! Fit Dee t'un ton sec ."  
  
Après s'être emparé de la feuille il lit à haute voix .  
  
Tu pensais m'avoir échappé  
  
que mon désir pour toi s'était éteint  
  
mais cela ne fait que commencer  
  
et tes souffrances seront sans fin .  
  
"- Je n'y comprends rien , soupira Dee , et vous ?  
  
Rose secoua la tête , plus de doute , bien qu'il soit un professionnel ce gars était déséquilibré . Quant aux deux autres ils passaient par différents sentiments . Andy était à la fois furieux mais aussi très anxieux pour son ami . Ryo , lui, était effrayé et culpabilisé , il se sentait coupable de la mort de son ancien colonel .  
  
"- Shit ! Jura Latener , ça nous fait trois cadavres sur les bras en moins de quarante huit heures ! Et pourquoi s'en être pris à ce général ? Vous en avez une idée vous ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers Andy .  
  
- Non .  
  
- Bon je me casse !  
  
- Où tu vas ? Interrogea Ryo .  
  
- Pas ton problème !"  
  
Dee sorti en claquant la porte .  
  
Andy serra les dents , ce type était franchement pas croyable !  
  
Le commissaire , lui , eut un sourire aux lèvres , plus de Latener , le chemin était libre . Il s'approcha de Ryo lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il aimerait bien resté seul avec lui .  
  
Andy voyant la scène réagit au quart de tour et en colla une à Barclay .  
  
"- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous des vicieux dans ce commissariat !  
  
- Je ne faisais rien de mal ! Riposta Rose .  
  
- Ah ouais ? Et bien cela n'en avait pas l'air ! Viens Ryo , on a plus rien à faire ici non plus .  
  
Barclay se retrouva donc seul avec le cadavre , il allait partir lui aussi lorsqu'il vit quelque chose briller sur le sol . Il se baissa pour le ramasser et vit que c'était un médaillon . Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise , il y avait à l'intérieur la photo de Ryo .  
  
µµµµµµµµµ  
  
"- Shit ! Fit Kevin . J'ai perdu mon médaillon , il faut dire qu'il s'est drôlement bien débattu le vieux porc ! "  
  
Mais finalement cela ne faisait rien , bientôt il aura Ryo en chair et en os , en attendant il devait continuer son petit jeu .  
  
µµµµµµµµ  
  
Dee était furieux , non pas contre Ryo , mais contre lui même . Il roula au hasard essayant de se calmer mais l'image du blond blottit dans les bras de ce foutu militaire restait encré dans son esprit .  
  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire il décidé d'aller voir la pingouine , peut être qu'avec elle il retrouva un peu de calme et de sérénité . Le brun fut tellement pris par ses soucis qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture grise métallisée qui le suivait .  
  
µµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo , lui , était loin d'être calme et serein , tout son mode partait en vrille et il ne savait plus quoi faire .  
  
"- Ryo ! Lui cria Andy de la cuisine , viens voir un peu !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le demi japonais après l'avoir rejoint .  
  
- Regarde ! J'ai écrit sur cette feuille les noms des trois dernières victimes de Kevin .  
  
- Fais voir ! Fit Ryo avec une petite moue adorable , ( je peux pas m'en empêcher , je le trouve trop mignon ) . Hm ! D'abord il y a eu R. Robbins , ensuite A. wing et enfin N. Jackson ..."  
  
Soudain le policier comprit et regarda son ami interloqué .  
  
"- C'est ... C'est pas possible !  
  
- Ce type est un vrai malade ! Commenta Andy .  
  
- Alors la mort de Ange et du colonel , ça serait de ma faute !  
  
-NON ! Hurla son ami , je t'interdis de dire ça !  
  
- Pourtant si ... A ton avis à qui va t'il s'en prendre maintenant ?  
  
- DEE ! Firent il en même temps .  
  
- J'appelle chez lui !"  
  
Après cinq bonne minutes à attendre Ryo raccrocha .  
  
"- Il n'est pas chez lui .  
  
- A ton avis où peut il bien être ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ... Attends voir ! Il y a bien cette religieuse qui l'a élevé , elle dirige un orphelinat , il est sûrement allé la voire !  
  
- Alors allons y ! "  
  
Peut être pour la première fois de sa vie Ryo battit son record de vitesse . Il avait peur pour Dee , s'il mourrait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais . Arrivé à destination il demanda à un enfant s'il avait vu Dee . Le petit lui répondit qu'il l'avait vu monté au premier avec un type , blond aux yeux bleu perçant .  
  
Le sang de Ryo ne fit qu'un tour , il courut au premier suivit de près par Andy et ouvrit grand la porte trouvant le policier brun avec les yeux rouge et la religieuse qui tentait de le consoler .  
  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond ses yeux s'emplirent de fureur quant à Dee lorsqu'il leva la tête on ne pouvait lire dans son regard que du mépris .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
  
- Je ... Je... J'était inquiet , un enfant m'a dit que tu était avec un blond aux yeux bleu et ...  
  
- Tu était angoissé à l'idée qu'il m'ait tout révélé! Et bien sache qu'il l'a fait!  
  
- Dee ....  
  
- NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM ! TU ME DEGOUTE !"  
  
Ryo serra les poings , quelque part il s'y était attendu mais cela faisait très mal . Andy trop choqué ne put prononcé aucun mot .  
  
"- SORS D'ICI ! Cria Dee , SORS DE MA VIE ! "  
  
En pleurs Ryo se sauva en courant , en perdant l'amour de Dee il avait tout perdu .  
  
S'en fut trop pour Andy qui se jeta carrément sur l'autre brun et l'aurait tué si la pingouine ne s'était pas interposé .  
  
"- Je vous interdit de le toucher ! Maintenant excusez moi j'ai des cours à donner !"  
  
Après son départ Andy se retourna vers le policier .  
  
"- Comment avez vous oser ?  
  
- Et lui comment a t'il osé me cacher ça !  
  
- Il vous faisais confiance , a chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur vous je pouvait lire dans son regard une lueur que je ne lui avait jamais vu . Un mélange de joie et de plénitude , même moi je n'ai jamais eu droit à un tel regard et maintenant vous le rejeter !  
  
- Il ira très vite se consoler aux bras de ce Kevin !  
  
- Oui c'est vrai ! Fit Andy sardonique , il ira très vite se consoler dans les bras de son violeur et .... "  
  
Le militaire s'interrompit , se rendant compte que Ryo et seul et à la merci de ce psychopathe .  
  
"- Damn ! Si jamais Kevin repose ses sales pattes sur lui ça sera de votre faute !"  
  
Andy ne laissa pas l'autre brun répondre , il était déjà parti sur les traces du blond .  
  
Le policier demeura interdit , Ryo ! Violé ! God qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?  
  
Reprenant ses esprits il courut rejoindre MacCoy qui curieusement restait planté au beau milieu de la rue.  
  
"- Trop tard ! Il est trop tard !"  
  
Dee remarqua la rose noire qu'Andy serrait de toute ses forces se moquant des épines et du sang qui coulait de sa main .  
  
"- Cette rose et ...."  
  
Il remarqua alors le poéme gisant aux pieds du lieutenant colonel .  
  
Le grand jour est arrivé  
  
comme je l'avais promis  
  
mon petit Ryo adoré  
  
où tu vas encore une fois m'être soumis .  
  
Andy trembla de tout ses membres , Ryo ! Son petit Ryo était entre les mains de ce monstre et il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait .  
  
Dee comprenait de moins en moins .  
  
"- Le poéme ! La rose !  
  
- Kevin et l'assassin à la rose ne sont qu'une même et seule personne .  
  
- Vous saviez qui c'était alors !  
  
- Oui , avoua Andy .  
  
- Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit !  
  
- Cela n'aurait rien changé .  
  
- Au contraire ! S'emporta le policier , Ange serait peut être encore en vie ! Comment Ryo a t'il put cacher une telle chose ?  
  
- Décidément vous êtes lamentable ! Vous n'essayer même pas de le comprendre ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a dû endurer ni le mal que cela lui faisait de vous mentir ! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de garder le silence . Et quelque part il avait peur , peur de votre réaction si vous connaissiez son passé , ce qu'il avait fait .  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Oui comment ça ? "  
  
Dee et Andy se retournèrent , le propriétaire de la voix n'était d'autre que le commissaire Rose Barclay .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandèrent les deux bruns simultanément .  
  
- Je cherchais Ryo pour lui posait deux ou trois question .  
  
- Trop tard , fit Andy d'u ton acerbe , à cause de cet idiot il s'est fait enlevé.  
  
- Comment avez vous su où il se trouvais ? Questionna Dee ignorant le sarcasme du militaire .  
  
- Il avait prévenu Drake que si on le demandait il serais à cette adresse . C'est un élément très consciencieux contrairement à vous. Bon mon cher MacCoy et si vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début !"  
  
Andy obtempéra et avoua tout les dessous de l'affaire . Les anges de la mort , leur massacre et le fait que Ryo et lui étaient les seuls survivants .  
  
"- Le col ... Le général Jackson a tout fait pour que nous ne subissions pas un sort identique à celui de nos camarades mais en échange nous ne devions jamais parler de l'existence de notre ancien commando . Et nous ne voulions plus nous souvenir , surtout lui .  
  
- Ryo , souffla Dee .  
  
- Et à cause de vous Kevin a enlevé Ryo et on ne pourra plus jamais le retrouver .  
  
- Vous avez tort !"  
  
Tous fixèrent celui qui avait parlé , c'est à dire Rose qui rajusta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre .  
  
"- Ce Kevin a laissé un médaillon chez le Général où il y avait la photo de Ryo mais aussi ses empreintes . J'imagine que ce type a changé d'identité depuis quelques temps pourtant avec les empreintes qu'il a laissé dessus nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à sa nouvelle identité .  
  
- Il y aurait donc un espoir .  
  
- Ne sautez pas tout de suite de joie Latener , rien n'est encore sûr !  
  
- Je vous préviens Dee ! Fit Andy d'un ton dur , je ne vous permettrais plus de l'approcher ! Vous l'avez fait souffrir et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer !"  
  
Dee baissa la tête honteux , il n'avait pas fait confiance au blond et il le regrettait .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo quant à lui se trouvait en bien fâcheuse posture , après être sorti de l'orphelinat il avait senti une présence derrière lui et fut drogué . Et maintenant il se retrouvait sur un lit menotté aux barreaux et complètement nu . La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre et on y voyait goutte .  
  
Il senti plus qu'il ne vit une personne s'approcher de lui à pas feutrés . Lorsqu'elle fut assez près Ryo eut un sursaut de panique , cette personne c'était Kevin .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Please dites moi si vous aimez , merci d'avance - 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Y ou pour les yeux de Ryo

Face caché  
  
Notes : Merci pour tes reviews CryNienna , je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise , bonne lecture .  
  
Andy : Et ta fic sur saiyuki alors ?  
  
Yaonne-san : bah vu qu'il me reste pas beaucoup de chapitre sur cette fic à écrire je remet l'autre à plus tard .  
  
Andy : Tu fais chier ! Laisse nous respirer !  
  
Chapitre cinq : Y ou pour les yeux de Ryo  
  
Ryo devant son ravisseur tremblait de froid et de peur , il ferma les yeux espérant que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit il ne put que constater que cela était bien réel .  
  
Kevin le sourire aux lèvres se pencha pour embrasser le blond mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et détourna la tête . Pas gêner pour autant le tueur pris Ryo par le menton et le força à le regarder pour qu'il puisse pénétré sa bouche aisément .  
  
Le policier avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots , il ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Mais curieusement l'autre blond ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin .  
  
"-Patience Baby ! Bientôt , très bientôt tu seras à nouveau à moi mais avant il faut que je finisse mon petit jeu . Hm ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas tué ton collègue n'est-ce pas? Sache que j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne plus m'écarter de mes missions et de ne plus tuer sans leur permission , je m'en suis donc occupé d'une autre façon et j'ai eu raison . Dis moi , quelle a été sa réaction ? Colère ? Dégoût? Rejet ? Les trois à la fois peut être ?"  
  
Ryo détourna les yeux , oui ce furent bien les réactions de Dee .A ce souvenir cette fois le demi japonais ne put retenir ses larmes .  
  
"-Allons ! Allons pretty! Ne me dis pas que tu l'aime ? Oh je vois que oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas je saurais te le faire oublier . Je dois y aller maintenant , goodbye my heart !"  
  
Une fois Kevin sorti le policier s'acharna sur ses entraves mais ne fit que blesser ses poignets . Lassé , il ne résista pas à la fatigue et s'endormit espérant qu'on viendrais bientôt le chercher .  
  
µµµµµµµ Commissariat µµµµµµ  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Andy marchait de long en large grillant cigarette sur cigarette .  
  
Dee énervé par son manège lui demanda de s'arrêter mais ne reçut comme unique réponse qu'un regard meurtrier . Si les yeux pouvaient tuer , ceux d'Andy auraient tué le policier depuis longtemps .  
  
"-Ecoutez ! fit Dee , je suis désolé d'accord ! Mais si vous aviez été plus honnête ...  
  
-Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était ! Coupa Andy .  
  
-Vous...Vous croyiez qu'il va le toucher de nouveau ?"  
  
Le militaire ne répondit pas , il ne voulait même pas y penser . Dee alla rajouter quelque chose lorsque Barclay arriva le regard victorieux.  
  
"-Ca y est ! J'ai son nom d'emprunt et aussi son adresse . Il s'agit de David Spellman , il habite dans un appartement situé entre Baker Street et l'avenue Johnson ! ( Adresse fictive bien sûr )  
  
-Let's go !" Fit Dee .  
  
Durant le trajet Rose revint à leur sujet de préoccupation , Ryo .  
  
"-Je me demande pourquoi il avait une photo de Ryo mis à part le fait qu'il soit très photogénique .  
  
- Il en est fou , voir même carrément obsédé .  
  
-Pourtant lors de l'embuscade il a voulu le tuer non ? Demanda Dee .  
  
-Pas exactement , il avait tout fait pour éviter Ryo pourtant il a fini par être blessé .  
  
"-Comment ça ? Dirent Dee et Rose en choeur .  
  
-C'est moi que Kevin visait , voyant cela Ryo s'est précipité sur moi et a pris une balle à ma place . Bizarrement c'est à la jambe qu'il a été touché alors que d'habitude Kevin vise toujours en pleine tête . Puis constatant que nous étions les seuls survivants nous nous sommes enfuis , vous connaissez la suite ." Après cette révélation tous gardèrent le silence , chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo fut soudainement réveillé par des éclats de voix , il ne pouvait distinguer que des brides de voix mais d'après le ton employé les propriétaires de ces voix semblaient se disputer . Il reconnut celle de Kevin mais ne pouvait mettre de nom à la seconde pourtant elle lui semblait vaguement familière . Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit une troisième personne qui poussait des petits cris plaintif .  
  
Lorsque la porte grinça il ferma immédiatement les yeux mais les ouvrit tout de suite après tout en poussant un hurlement de douleur . Kevin venait de le brûlait avec sa cigarette .  
  
"-Tu es réveillé Honey ? Demanda le tueur sur un ton sarcastique .Je voudrais te présenté un nouvel invité ."  
  
Ryo remarqua alors l'homme que Kevin tenait par le bras , il avait la cinquantaine et était le type même du père de famille . Des cheveux noir virant sur le gris , les yeux bleus et un bon embonpoint. Il transpirait la peur et s'il n'était pas bâillonné il aurait hurler sa terreur .  
  
"-Il s'agit de monsieur Yvan Statnov , un fils d'immigré , cracha t'il presque avec mépris . Tu sais j'ai toujours eu horreur des étrangers quelque soit leur origine , c'est pour cela que je me suis engagé , un étranger tué là bas est un étranger de moins ici .  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu me détestes ? Parce que je suis à moitié japonais .  
  
-Te détestais ? Je ne sais pas , en fait je te veux c'est plus fort que moi , cela m'embrouille ,je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle , quand tu es prêt de moi j'ai des réaction de bête en rut et ressent le besoin de te faire mal ."  
  
Tout en disant cela il caressa la joue de son prisonnier, puis sa main s'aventura jusqu'au torse finement musclé du policier . Ryo fit tout son possible pour fuir le contact mais attaché il ne pouvait rien faire. Malgré tout ne voulant pas subir sans se battre il donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Kevin . Le tueur fou de rage balança le cinquantenaire qui heurta le mur et s'évanouit puis sauta sur le sino-américain . Assis sur son ventre il agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Ryo et de l'autre le gifla violemment . Les coups pleuvaient et le policier ne put que subir . Une fois sa rage calmé Smith lécha le filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres de Ryo puis l'embrassa avec brutalité en lui mordant la langue .  
  
"-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas être obéissant mon petit Ryo ?  
  
-Fiches.... Fiches moi la paix ! Se força à dire Ryo .  
  
-Oh non mon petit Ryo ! Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse du moins . J'ai eu du mal à faire accepter ta présence par mes employeurs mais ils ont fini par céder surtout après avoir appris que tu étais un survivant des anges de la mort . Bon avant que toi et moi passons aux choses sérieuses je dois finir mon boulot , sorry baby ! "  
  
Son bourreau descendit de son corps pour se diriger vers l'autre homme . Kevin sorti son arme de son holster et lui mit une balle entre les deux yeux. Puis il sorti de sa poche un couteau à cran et coupa l'auriculaire du fils d'émigrant tout en récitant la fin de son petit poéme .  
  
Mon coeur brûle de passion  
  
mon corps enflammé par le désir  
  
tu es enfin en ma possession  
  
et mes fantasmes tu vas assouvir .  
  
Ton regard noir m'ensorcèle  
  
et ton corps m'appelle.  
  
A la fin du dernier vers , Kevin s'approcha du corps tant désiré , une lueur gourmande dans les yeux et le viola à nouveau .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµ  
  
arrivé devant l'immeuble du faux Spellman les deux policiers et le militaire ne s'attardèrent pas en préliminaire , après avoir pris connaissance du numéros de l'appartement ils montèrent les escaliers quatre par quatre puis défoncèrent la porte . Mais il n'y avait personne .  
  
"-C'est pas vrai ! Gronda Dee .  
  
-A quoi vous vous attendiez ? Fit Rose ironique .  
  
-Oh ça va ! N'en rajoutez pas !  
  
-Le mieux , suggéra Randy , est de fouiller chaque pièces de fond en comble ."  
  
Après une bonne heure de recherche acharnée Andy poussa une exclamation de joie .  
  
"-Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! Fit il en brandissant un paquet de feuilles .  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda le commissaire .  
  
-Regardez ! Il y a sur ces feuilles les noms et les adresses des membres de la A.I.C.  
  
-Cela ne nous dis pas où est Ryo ! Rétorqua Dee .  
  
-Bien sûr que si ! Ces feuilles ont toutes une adresse commune , il s'agit d'un entrepôt appartenant à la A.I.C et compagnie. Il faut y aller tout de suite !  
  
-Impossible ! Répliqua Rose , pas sans mandat!  
  
-Rien à foutre de ce bout de papier !  
  
-Sans ce "foutu bout de papier"je ne pourrais pas demander de renfort .  
  
Andy ne put qu'abdiquer devant le raisonnement .  
  
"-Combien de temps ?  
  
-Je connais une femme juge qui me doit un service , je passe un coup de fil et nous l'aurons au maximum dans trois heures et..."  
  
Rose fut interrompus par la sonnerie de son portable.  
  
"-C'est vous Drake ? On vous a signaler une disparition . Que voulez vous que cela me fasse ? Yvan Statnov ? Et il aurait été ami avec Robins ? Bon merci .  
  
-Yvan ....C'était la dernière lettre !"  
  
Deux regards perpélexe se braquèrent sur lui , Andy leur expliqua donc ce que lui et Ryo avaient découvert .  
  
"-Plus de doute c'est un vrai cinglé , commenta Dee.Ils étaient tous comme ça les anges de la mort ?  
  
-Non ! Répondit l'autre brun catégorique , la plupart d'entre nous n'attendions plus rien de la vie mais nous avions une conscience et quand Ryo est devenu l'un des nôtre c'est comme si on nous avait donner une seconde chance . On a donc décidé de veiller sur ce gamin de dix huit ans qui pleurait la nuit .  
  
-Ryo un tueur ! Je n'en revient toujours pas!  
  
-Ce n'était pas un tueur mais un soldat devant obéir aux ordres ! Bon Rose vous le passer ce coup de fil !"  
  
Rose ne répondit pas se contentant de téléphoner à son amie juge . Cette dernière avec une certaine réticence lui promit le mandat pour dans trois heures .  
  
Une fois le mandat en poche Rose demanda des renforts et foncèrent droit à l'entrepôt prenant par surprise des membres important de l'organisation .  
  
Dee prit l'un d'eux par le col et l'interrogea .  
  
"-Où est le prisonnier ? Où est Ryo ?"  
  
Le type garda le silence .  
  
"-Si tu ne me dis pas où il est je te descends !  
  
-Vous êtes un flic , persifla l'homme , vous risquerez des ennuis !  
  
-Sauf si c'est de la légitime défense , répondit Rose d'un ton calme , et tout les policiers ici présent jureront vous avoir vu menacer l'inspecteur Latener . Alors maintenant dîtes nous où est Ryo!  
  
-Au premier , quatrième porte à droite ."  
  
Tous les trois coururent donc à l'étage où ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Ryo qui poussaient des gémissement de douleur . Dee défonça la porte et sorti son arme imité par les deux autres . Une fois entré ils restèrent un moment figé devant l'horreur du spectacle , Ryo était allongé sur le ventre en larme et en sang au dessus de lui Kevin en pleine action . Les entendant arriver Kevin se retourna et eut un rictus cruel .  
  
"-Alors Andy , encore en retard à ce que je vois tout comme la dernière fois .  
  
-Shut up !  
  
-Surveille ton langage devant le child voyons ."  
  
Avec un air de défi il caressa les cuisses de Ryo montant lentement vers l'entre jambe .  
  
"-Relâche le !  
  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me descendre ? Tu vois ce que j'ai à la main ?"  
  
Le militaire remarqua l'arme blanche que le tueur porta à la gorge du policier .  
  
"-A ton avis ta balle pourra t'elle m'atteindre avant que je ne lui tranche la gorge ? Si vous ne voulez pas le voir mourir jetez vos armes !"  
  
Ils durent obéir .  
  
"-Vous êtes de bon garçons , tu vois Andy j'ai finalement eu ce que toi tu as toujours voulu sans jamais rien osé . Tu croyais que je ne les avaient pas remarqué ? Tes regards amoureux en direction de Ryo ? Mais c'est moi qui ai eu le courage de passer aux actes , dit il en caressant les cheveux du demi japonais , ses cheveux sont si soyeux et sa peau si douce , je ne me lasserais jamais de le toucher ."  
  
Et il ne s'en priva pas , sa main libre se baladant partout sur le corps du policier aux yeux noirs , s'attardant sur les endroits les plus sensible . Dee bouillonnait de rage comme les deux autres mais impossible de bouger.  
  
"-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant , jura Andy .  
  
-Moi je pense le contraire , n'oublie pas que notre petit Ryo est à ma merci alors vous avez intérêt de nous laisser passer très gentiment !"  
  
Kevin détacha Ryo de ses menottes et le prit par les cheveux gardant son couteau près de la gorge de sa victime .  
  
"-Pourquoi Kevin ? Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur lui ?  
  
- Quelle question stupide Andy , par amour voyons !  
  
-Quoi ? Tu appelle le viol de l'amour ! Tu es même prêt le tuer pour sauver ta peau !"  
  
Un éclair fugitif traversa les yeux de l'assassin se souvenant soudainement d'un jour très spécial . C'était le jour de son anniversaire , il se sentait bizarre comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Ryo avait alors surgit de nulle part avec un grand sourire puis lui avait tendu en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire . Il avait fronçait les sourcils le regardant étrangement .  
  
"-D'où tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire ?  
  
-Ta date de naissance est écrite sur ton dossier .  
  
-Et pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?  
  
-Bah parce que tu es un ami ",répondit simplement Ryo .  
  
C'était avant qu'il ne profane son corps .  
  
Kevin ouvrit le paquet , il y avait un médaillon en or où était gravé "Niisan".  
  
"-Niisan ?  
  
-Ca veut dire grand frère en japonais , vous êtes tous comme des grand frères pour moi.  
  
-Et tu comptes offrir à tout le monde la même chose pour leur anniversaire?  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! Mais il y a quelques semaines lorsque nous étions en France pour la mission je t'ai vu louché sur ce médaillon , tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'aimé mais si ça ne te plaît pas je trouverais autre chos...  
  
-Non ça va ."  
  
Il ne le remercia pas mais Ryo ne s'en offusqua pas , il connaissait le caractère renfermé de Kevin , les autres l'avaient même prévenu de ne pas l'approcher mais il ne les avait pas écouté pour lui c'était aussi un grand frère après tout . Mais les regards lubriques qu'il lui lançaient n'avaient rien de fraternel . Il avait déjà remarquer Ryo mais depuis ce jour où il lui avait souri si innocemment il commença à le désirer ardemment au point d'en devenir une obsession et alla même à le forcer . Et maintenant il le tenait et personne ne lui prendrait son bien .  
  
Andy remarquant que Kevin avait baissé sa garde fonça sur lui mais le tueur aux yeux de glace reprit ses esprits et le poignarda en plein coeur. Andy s' effondra .  
  
"-ANDY NONNNNNNN !"Hurla Ryo .  
  
Il se dégagea de la poigne de son ravisseur et se précipita vers le militaire .  
  
"Andy!Andy! pleura Ryo .  
  
-Child ! Je suis désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.  
  
-NON! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul oniisan !  
  
-Tu ne sera pas seul , tu as Dee .  
  
-Il...Il ne veut plus de moi , je le répugne , d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais mérité."  
  
A ces mots le coeur de Dee se mit à saigner, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait blessé celui qu'il prétendait aimé .  
  
"-Ne ...ne dis pas ça child , tu mérite d'être heureux. J'aurais seulement voulu être celui qui te ferais sourire , fit Andy d'une voix éteinte .  
  
-Non , Non ! Ne meures pas !"Sanglota le policier .  
  
Mais hélas Andy MaCoy n'était plus .  
  
Lorsque Ryo releva la tête on ne pouvait lire dans ses yeux que tristesse et déception .  
  
"-Pourquoi Kevin ? Je te faisais confiance et pourtant tu nous ...tu m'as trahis . Tu me hais donc à ce point ?"  
  
Le tueur ne voulait pas de ce regard , il n'y avait aucune trace de haine ou de colère seulement de la peine . Il vit Ryo prendre l'arme d'Andy et la lui tendit sous le regard effaré des deux autres policiers.  
  
"-Vas-y achève ton travail .  
  
-Ry...Ryo qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"Hurla Dee.  
  
Mais Ryo ne lui prêta aucune attention , se contentant de fixer celui qui avait été jadis son frère d'arme qui avait pris machinalement l'arme tendue.  
  
Kevin avait l'impression que le pistolet lui brûlait la paume de sa main. Le tuer ? La seule personne qui ait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui ? Et qu'avait il fait en retour ? Il l'avait sali puis trahis .  
  
Il raffermit sa prise sur l'arme , sa décision était prise , il n'avait plus rien à perdre . Et de loin on put entendre le bruit de la détonation .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Yaonne:HA!HA!HA!HA!Ha!  
  
Dee : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Rose : Elle rit parce qu'elle a coupé en plein drame , personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé .  
  
Andy : C'est une folle je vous dis que c'est une folle . Elle a carrément tué presque tout ses personnages originaux y compris moi !  
  
Yaonne : Je fais ce qui me chante ! Please dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	6. Epilogue

Face caché  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mich' Loinvoyant : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise et merci pour la review , pour répondre à ta question si je tue tous mes personnages originaux et bien c'est parce que ...  
  
Andy : C'est une folle !  
  
Ange : Une sadique !  
  
Jackson : Je confirme !  
  
Yaonne-san : Shut up ! Pardon pour cette interruption , j'avais prévu de tous les tuer dès le départ .  
  
Andy : -w-  
  
Ange : éwé  
  
Jackson : owO  
  
Tous : C'est une sadique !!!!  
  
CryNienna : Oui je sais je suis une sadique , en tout cas merci de m'avoir suivie et de me laisser toutes ces reviews , lol , yaonne contente !  
  
Yaonne : Voila la dernière ligne droite , pitié ne me tuez pas !! Vous préviens ça sera court .  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ryo regarda tristement la tombe de son ami , Andy MaCoy , désormais il était le seul survivant de leur groupe .  
  
Et comme si ces sombres pensées ne suffisait pas voila qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir mais alors pourquoi n'était il pas mouillé ?  
  
"-Ryo ."  
  
A son nom le blond se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dee qui le protégeait de la pluie avec son imperméable .  
  
"-Dee! Fit le demi japonais sur un ton surpris , je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir !  
  
- Ryo je voudrais m'excuser , je ne savais pas ce qu'il t'avais fait crois moi! Il m'avait simplement dit qu'il avait passé des moments inoubliable avec toi alors cela m'avait rendu furieux , que tu lui ai donné ce que tu m'as toujours refusé , je ne savais pas qu'il t'avais pris de force , je t'en pries pardonne moi !"  
  
Ryo frissonna , malgré ce que pouvait dire Dee il n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre qu'il méritait le brun , il se sentait si sale .  
  
"-Je te répugnes n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas forcé de rester auprès de moi , si je te dégoûte tu n'as qu'à ..."  
  
Il n'acheva pas sa phrase , Dee l'avait fait taire par un baiser . Une fois ce dernier interrompus le brun reprit la parole .  
  
"-Si tu savais comme je regrette , je n'ai pas su te faire confiance et je t'ai dit des paroles blessantes même Kevin avec son esprit détraqué t'as prouvé qu'il t'aimais en se donnant la mort , je ... je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi ."  
  
Ryo senti ses larmes coulées , Kevin lui avait fait du mal c'est vrai mais avec son suicide il avait montré à quel point il était fou du métis et que jamais il ne l'aurait tué .  
  
"-Je sais qu'entre nous cela ne peut pas redevenir aussi facilement comme avant , reprit Latener , pas après ce que tu as traversé et ce que je t'ai balancé mais laisse moi une chance de te reconquérir , laisse moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime !"  
  
Le blond hocha la tête , il était près à lui accorder une seconde chance . Dee prit son compagnon par la taille et senti bien que celui-ci était tendu , mais petit à petit Ryo se laissa aller , la chaleur de Dee le rassurait comme l'avait fait celle d'Andy avec toutefois une certaine différence qui s'appelait l'amour .  
  
Il leur faudra beaucoup de temps et de patience mais un jour ils formeront un couple heureux et unis .  
  
The End  
  
Je sais que cette fic n'est pas géniale parfois même ennuyeuse mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire et en particulier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews , cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir !  
  
Rose : Vu que dans toute cette histoire je soit le seul qui soit à peu près normal je tenais à dire que cette fic était complètement naze vu que je n'ai pas fini avec Ryo ! Adieux Yaonne-san en espérant ne plus vous revoir !  
  
Yaonne : Pas commode ce gars , veuillez pardonnez son intervention quelque peu imprévue et disant le hm gênante et merci encore de m'avoir lu Goodbye !  
  
Ps : Et si au passage vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin , hein , mais bon c'est pas une obligation , gros bisous . 


End file.
